Looking for hedgehog cactus
Looking for hedgehog cactus — игра от компании Orion. Принесла компании 18 миллионов смеллоров. Спин-офф основной серии Sonic the Kikoriki. Сюжет Ёжик отправился на поиски новых кактусов на планете Колючар. По пути ему предстоит сражаться с местными монстрами. В конце игры главный злодей Колючий Шип (командир монстров) лично сразится с Ёжиком и попытается уничтожить все кактусы планеты. Ёжик его побеждает и улетает на своём личном звездолёте «Ёж-1». Геймплей Игра выполнена в 2D-графике, что нетипично для франшизы того времени. Из играбельных персонажей есть только Ёжик и Металл Соник (открывается, если собрать на всех уровнях ранг A). В игре необходимо искать на уровнях кактусы, которые чаще всего спрятаны под песком или в холмиках. Геймплей за Ёжика стал разнообразнее, так как у Ёжика появился реактивный ранец. С его помощью Ёжик может летать. Также надо уничтожить мелких ящериц, которые будут пытаться атаковать игрока горячим паром. В игре 38 уровней (где спрятано 76 кактусов, по два кактуса на один уровень). Особенность уровней — отсутствие финиша. Уровни не бесконечны — имеются стены и непроходимые препятствия (к примеру, лавовое озеро и ядерное поле с динамитом и табаком, которое сразу убивает Ёжика). Также есть финальный уровень, где Ёжик сражается с Колючим Шипом. Как уже было сказано выше, при сборе на всех уровнях по рангу А (который даётся за нахождение кактусов за 2-3 минуты) можно открыть Металла Соника, который не отличается от типичного геймплея в других играх серии. Металл Соник не имеет сюжета и оригинальных уровней, он проходит их в том же порядке, что и Ёжик, разве что ищет не кактусы, а металлолом. Боссы за него такие же. После последнего босса игрок получает кат-сцену, где Металл Соник просто танцует и радуется, что нашёл столько металла. Музыка В игре 39 треков, на каждый уровень. При находке кактуса играет звук «Cactus is assembled!», который звучит радостно и напоминает пение сойки. Треки следующие: # Start your journey to the cacti! # It’s getting dark! # Hedgehog will find a red cactus! # Be ready for battle! # Sing about the cactus! # I’m running from a monster, singing and looking for cacti! # I think I see a cactus! # To get the blue cactus! # Cacti in the clouds # Seroburomaline cacti # Don’t hit the giant thorns! # The battle in the desert for the cactus is coming! # Run for the cactus! # Fly in the hills and find cacti! # This cactus is a rarity, rejoice! # Flying! Flying! Fly for the prickly cactus! Критика После выхода игра получила средние оценки. Критиковали в первую очередь странный сюжет и баги, но хвалили любопытный геймплей, интересных боссов и приятную музыку. Журналист Лисар поставил игре самую высшую (среди других) оценку и отозвался о ней: Чрезвычайно любопытная вещь. Приятная графика — нравится смотреть! Музыку рекомендую. Сюжет немного странноват и скомкан, но тем не менее он может запомниться. Уровни отличные. Могу поставить 9 из 10, если бы не баги и сложность. Самым негативным был отзыв от игрока Барашио Рогачёва: Странный геймплей, запутанные уровни, сюжет хуже некуда, и баги все время мешают искать кактусы — вас могут выкинуть в пропасть или же дать вам 100 жизней, которые теряются с одного удара, и после этого игра начнётся заново. Из всех треков запоминается лишь финальная мелодия Колючего Шипа. Могу поставить лишь 3 из 10. Категория:Игры Категория:Выдумки